


Something's There

by goodgirl21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3 + 1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgirl21/pseuds/goodgirl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Abby Griffin thinks Bellamy Blake cares for her daughter and the one time she knows he cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's There

**Something’s There**

_I._

The first time Abby Griffin suspects there is something between her daughter and Bellamy Blake is the day after they had found her. Or to be more exact after she found them. She specifically remembers the day when the young man had arrived. After walking the girl with a broken arm back to medical and handing her over to another medic, she watches as does everyone as her daughter launches herself at the young man. How her arms latches onto Bellamy’s neck like a vice grip. Bellamy Blake. The young man Kane arrested for almost beating another human being to a bloodied bruised mess that Abby herself had to bandage.  

She watches as Bellamy stumbles back, before his arms come around Clarke’s waist just as tight. Or maybe even tighter. Abby thinks to herself as she wonders how her daughter could care for such a brute. Granted, she is the one to let that very same brute out of camp arrest to find her daughter. But now that she actually has her daughter back, she wants nothing more than to rip her away from the monster. It’s Raven’s laugh that brings the doctor out of her thoughts. She looks at the young mechanic, “What?”

Raven shakes her head, a wide grin on her face. “Nothing…Just Bellamy is looking a lot like a mother hen right about now.”

Abby looks up. Raven is right. Bellamy has his eyes scanning up and down her daughter’s body. When his eyes come to rest upon her cheek with the deep gash on it, the one that Abby treated this morning, she sees his eyes darken as his hand comes up to rest on her cheek. She starts to them, her motherly instinct kicking in as Bellamy’s lips start to move.

Raven stops her. “Don’t. They need this.”

“But he’s a monster!”

“No he’s not…” Raven sighs as if she was use to explaining the ways of Bellamy Blake to everyone she came in contact with, “He’s just really protective of the ones he cares about…and trust me, Clarke is one of his main priorities. She’s _his_ brave princess.”

Then Raven proceeds to tell Abby about the many ways Bellamy had protected her daughter. From pulling her out of the grounder trap, to shooting at the grounder princess when she pulled a knife on Clarke, then keeping her together when Clarke thought Abby had died in the Exodus ship crash, and finally bashing in Owen’s nose when he pointed a gun at her when Murphy had gotten everyone infected with the grounders’ sickness. Abby looks back at Bellamy after Raven is done. She purses her lips at the sight of how soft his eyes look when he looks at Clarke. This is also the first time Abby thinks she’s misjudged Bellamy Blake. Although she doesn’t want to admit it.

_II._

The second time Abby suspects there is something between Bellamy and Clarke is the day when they come back from bringing Finn and Murphy back. After rushing out of medical tent with her mouth open ready to scold Clarke for sneaking out, she stops short when she sees her daughter’s sunken, almost distraught face. Clarke’s blue eyes look sad and frightened as she stares at the ground. Meanwhile Finn’s are firmly planted to the back of her back, with only Bellamy protective arm around Clarke’s shoulder between the two. They pass her from where Bellamy is leading Clarke to her tent.

“You don’t have to deal with him right now princess. You just need to sleep.” He’s murmuring to her in what Abby cam assume is a comforting voice for him. Abby’s eyes follow the duo’s movements until they’re hidden by the tarp of Clarke’s tent. The older woman sighs, walking away. Because although she hates to admit it, Raven might be right after all. Bellamy Blake cares about her daughter and maybe, just maybe Bellamy would try protecting her from virtually anything-even her own emotions. Later when Abby goes to check on Clarke, she will see Bellamy calming her down from a nightmare.

_III._

The third time Abby Griffin thinks there’s something between Clarke and Bellamy is just minutes, after Finn’s death-after Clarke slit his throat. Her daughter trudges back up the path, from where the grounders still stood, watching her… The knife she had just used is in her bloodied hands and the older woman wants to break away from the crowd that has parted, and walk up to her daughter and hug her. Offer her words of comfort, but she can’t. It’s like there are two steel chains attached to her legs. Instead she watches Raven practically spit in her daughter’s face. Her words are nothing but insults of hate, misplaced words of hurt turned into words of anger…

But the older woman still doesn’t move forward to defend her daughter. Instead her eyes gaze at Bellamy’s back as he steps into to shield Clarke from Raven’s fury. He has the appearance of something of a protector-of a knight in waiting. But waiting for what? Abby did not know.

She watches as Bellamy steers a very distraught screaming Raven into the arms of Wick, before he barks quietly to Murphy to bring some warm water and a rag. Then he puts his hand on the small of her daughter’s back as he directs her in the direction of their now shared tent, glaring at anyone who even opens their mouth to say something. It isn’t long before they’re gone inside their tent, away from the prying, wide eyes of the crowd of sky people.

After everyone has gone to bed, Abby walks quietly over to the tent and lifts up the flap to peer inside. She observes in silence while Bellamy carefully pries the scarlet looking knife from her daughter’s iron grip. Then he places the knife on the ground, before he sets to work ridding Clarke’s hands of the red tacky liquid. He moves the rag almost soothingly over her hands. Then he places in the rag into the warm bucket of water and repeats the process until the red-all evidence of Finn’s death is gone from Clarke’s hand and sight.

“Raven’s right.” Clarke’s voice is quiet. Almost nothing, but a mutter. Her voice is shaking.

“I’m a murder! I killed Finn.” Abby watches her daughter bury her face in her hands, before Bellamy wraps her in a tight hug. Almost as tight as the day the two co-leaders were reunited.

“You did what was right.” Bellamy tells her in a gentle, but strong tone. “Raven’s just hurt right now. Give her some time to see that.”

_They love each other._ Abby thinks to herself, walking away from the tent as quietly as she came. She crosses her arms to keep the night wind out of her jacket. _They might not know it yet, but it’s there._

_I._

The first time Abby Griffin knows there is something between her daughter and Bellamy Blake is after their truce with the grounders, after Lexa was nearly poisoned, after Clarke proclaims she was being weak.

It’s after everyone has gone to sleep. Well not everyone. Abby is still awake as is Bellamy and Clarke from where she lays on her side. The older woman doesn’t mean to eavesdrop, but they aren’t being exactly quiet with their conversation. They’re just far away enough that Abby can see and hear them, but they can’t see her.

“So you want to tell me what that was about earlier?” Bellamy is asking. Clarke shifts, “I told you. I was being weak.”

“Damn it Clarke! Don’t do this,” Bellamy leans over her body, “Don’t shut me out. Don’t shutdown. Don’t become this shell, because I need you too much for you to do this to me now! Is that what you need to hear?”

There is a beat of silence, before Clarke responds in that same robotic voice she has been using. “Who we are and who we need to be are two very different things, you’re the one who told me that and you were right. Besides love is weakness.”

“No, Clarke. No! ” By now Bellamy has sat up and has her daughter’s face in his hands, “I was wrong when I said that, okay? You made me see that. You made all this happen. Love is strength. What do you think has been my fuel since the beginning to now? My love for my sister...and lately my love for you. I love you Clarke.”

“No. Don’t say that.” She says.

_“Don’t say that!”_ She repeats a little more forcefully when he says it again. It’s the first emotion she’s shown since the poising.

“Why the hell not?” Bellamy asks, “What are you so afraid of?”

_“You’ll die!”_ Clarke’s voice is hysterical as she tries to pull away from Bellamy grasp, “Everyone I love dies: my dad, Wells, and now Finn. I meant what I said before. I can’t lose you too! ”

“Is that what you’re afraid of? Why you’re afraid of my feelings…of yours?” Abby can hear that his voice in now soothing, as if he was soothing an infant. There’s a silence then, as if he’s processing what she had just said. Then Abby can hear his voice loud and clear, “You won’t lose me, princess.”

_“You can’t know that!”_ Abby wonders if her daughter is crying right now. Part of her wants to go over there and tell Bellamy to stop this. But the older woman knows Clarke needs this. If she didn’t get her emotions out now, she’d keep them bottled up within her. So she stays put.

_“I do! Because I know I’ll do every possible thing in my fucking power to get back to you Clarke!”_ He barks at her, trying to make her so desperately.

_“I won’t leave you Clarke!”_ There’s a pause, before Bellamy’s voice returns. This time soft. “I won’t Clarke. You’re my best friend, my partner…my brave princess.” There was that name again. _Brave Princess._

“I love you too much to let you turn into his shell. Let me prove to you that love is strength, when I come back from Mt. Weather.” There was a long period where neither of them was talking. Abby picked her head up just in time to see Bellamy pulling Clarke in for a gentle kiss. With a small smile on her face, the older woman lay back down on her cot. She turns on her side and she closes her eyes, taking comfort in the thought that her daughter is in good hands and that he won’t be letting go of her anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here...So please go easy. This was also un-beta'ed. Come visit me on tumblr at wattpadfanfictionstuff!


End file.
